


Strangers

by Elizabeth_09



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Armin x Reader - Freeform, Connie - Freeform, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Levi - Freeform, Mikasa - Freeform, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, XReader, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_09/pseuds/Elizabeth_09
Summary: Armin x Reader⚠️⚠️⚠️So this has manga spoiler so if you haven't read it don't read this but if you still want to I will leave a link to the manga.⚠️⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had published this on wattpad first then I decided to publish it here too hope you enjoy reading this
> 
> Manga link: https://ww7.readsnk.com/

Your POV :

Eren has been sending us letters that he's infiltrated marley.What the hell is wrong with him but of course we had go to Marley to get him back but quiet frankly I didn't really care. 

Today's the day get him back every thing going down we are just waiting for Eren Signal.5 minutes has pass and still nothing but then we heard it Erens roar.We all spread out we were all killing Marley military.But my main mission was that everything went as its suppose to.

I went to meet up with Yelean "everything is going as planned the jaw and cart titan are taken care of" she said. "Ok good now go back to the air ship things are going to get messy".I swung to where Eren was and saw he was fighting the war hammer titan.And damn he was losing.

"Ok so the jaw and cart titan are taken care of now to see if Armin is doing ok".When I got there everything was destroyed and his titan stud there it looked so sad and miserable and skinnier.It looked a lot different then Bertolt.I flat bad for him for all of them.They have no idea how worst things are going to get.I hope they all get happy endings.

But before I could leave I heard him say " so this must be what you saw Bertolt". What did he mean by that.

But why do I care about him about any of them in fact .I barely even know them I don't even talk to them only when I did to well not quite.Lets just say things are complicated.

When I got back where Eren was I saw the jaw, cart, and the beast titan."How the hell did they get here god dammit"!? 

"Ok good Jean and the others are taken care of the cart titan while Levi is talking care of the beast and Mikasa is with Eren".

I swung to were the Jaw titan to try and make things easer for them.I still think what Eren is doing and going to do is wrong I know they killed a lot of people he cared for and his mother.But still he could have figured out something else I thought as I was fighting the jaw titan . While Eren was trying to kill the war hammer titan and failing once again.

But then I noticed that Eren was trying to eat the war hammer titan.But couldn't she was in the same thing Annie is in.It's unbreakable or so we thought.Eren then grabbed the jaw titan.And crushed the crystal barrier with the jaw titan teeth and swallowed her.So it is breakable I thought.

All of a sudden I heard kids call out Reiner.Shit I forgot about him but Eren should have taken care of him.While yet again Eren was trying to eat another titan this time the jaw titan.The armored titan appeared out of no where and tried to fight Eren but was to weak.Instead he grabbed the Jaw titan and fell unconscious.

"Eren I think we're done here he's out of strength let's go home" Mikasa said.I followed right behind them.Looking back at what we did and back to Eren giving him a emotionless look like I always do.I wanted to see if he was proud of what he just did.But he had the same tired look.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV:

When we got back to the air ship Jean and the others still weren't back." When the hell did Levi kick the shit out of Eren"."We're restraining you first we can talk later" Levi said.

"That's fine with me, but nothing I wrote in my letter was wrong, was that not enough to earn your understanding" Eren said .Has he always been like this he's such a asshole I thought. I heard loud cheering I guess there back.I sat down across Eren to make sure he doesn't do something stupid again.I looked at Eren and stud up and left to see the other's.

When I got there I saw a little girl holding a gun pointing at Sasha.I ran and pushed Sasha and the others out of the way.And dodge the bullet."How did you know I ummmm I mean thank you y/n".I nodded and saw Jean taking the kids to captain Levi.

The girl was screaming " Don't touch me, you devils, we haven't lost yet"."Gabi stop it"the boy said."We true Eldians are going to cures you into your graves! and once you kill me,tell that to the ring-leader behind all of this!"she said.I rolled my eyes damn she's annoying.

"No need I'll take you to him, you can say all that again to his face" Jean said.Gabi Falco why are you here? Zeke said."Why? What about you sir" falco said."You're still alive?! But!! How could you have been captured by these devils?! Gabi said.

"Who are these brats" Levi said."They killed Lobov and used his equipment to board the ship,and this girl tried to kill Sasha" Jean said.They all had a shock face,Mikasa and Armin ran to check on Sasha .And then Hange came out.

"So? would you say that everything went as plan Zeke Yeager?" The two kids were shock.Don't really know why?" For the most part,but there were a number of miscalculations." Yelena! What happened to you locking down the the jaw and the cart?! Some of are soldiers are dead because of you!" Jean said.

"Sorry, I did manage to trap those two down in that hole, but then I let them get away, that's my fault"She said.I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying after that the rest was just a blur.

When we got home we had the funeral for the soldiers that died in battle.

Later that day:

I saw Armin go to the basement where Annie was in.I herd through the door what he was saying .He was saying how confused he is, and what's happening and about Eren.How can you get close and like someone when they can't say anything back to you or see you.

I then went to check on Eren.When I got there Eren was holding Hange by there clothes.  
EREN!! I shouted ."Y/N it's ok I was just leaving"." Can you talk some sense in to him".

"What makes you think he will listen to me?"." well he seems to listen to you and you guys seem close more close then him and Mikasa and Armin". " I doubt that but I guess I'll try".

I sat down in the corner and looked at Eren."Your going to far Eren, things are going out of hand, your going to regret doing all those things killing all those innocent people are you sure your okay with that"." They aren't innocent there monsters, murders". " aren't we all Eren we've killed people too what makes us any different"."we're"

"We're what Eren I'm tired of fighting we all are your also tired of fighting don't deny it". " I can't forgive them Y/N and you can't stop me". " I know you can't and you want to be stop Eren and I"ll stop you if it means killing you".


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV :

I started humming in a soft tone." hey Y/N can you sing it's really calming"Eren said."Mmhum ok".

Summer after high school when we first met~  
We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead~~~  
And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos~~~  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof~~  
Talk about our future like we had a clue~~  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you~  
In another life ~  
I would be your girl ~~  
We'd keep all our promises ~  
Be us against the world ~  
In another life ~~  
I would make you stay   
So I don't have to say you were ~~  
The one that got away ~  
The one that got away ~~  
I was June and you were my Johnny Cash ~  
Never one without the other, we made a pact~  
Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on ~~  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed ~  
Saw you downtown singing the blues ~~~  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you  
But in another life ~~  
I would be your girl~~~  
We'd keep all our promises~~  
Be us against the world~~  
In another life ~~~  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were  
The one that got away  
The one that got away  
All this money can't buy me a time machine, no~~  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no~~~  
I should've told you what you meant to me (whoa)~~  
'Cause now I pay the price  
I saw could see Eren he was about to cry.I know that it reminded him of Mikasa and he couldn't be with her.I had to do something so I unlocked the cellar door and gave him a huge.  
" It's going to be okay Eren". " I just want them all to be happy, I just want to be happy with her". "I know I know Eren,it will all be all over Soon"." I don't know Y/N"."Is everything going has plan". " It should be I"ll go check"

A few minutes later:

"Yeah everything is going as planned Levi is with Zeke and the two kids Gabi and Falco escaped and Zeke followers have been arrested"."ok time to wait a month,be careful Y/N don't get caught". " yeah yeah I know bye Eren".

When I was going to my room I heard Jean,Connie,Sasha,Mikasa and Armin talking about what Eren did was stupid and reckless and put theme in danger and didn't make sense.Which they weren't wrong though.His plan was reckless but at least Sasha didn't die.

A few weeks later :

I was wondering the halls, when I saw Hitch enter the basement.I guess she going to talk to Annie."Excuse me sir no touching the girl allowed" I heard her say."You're got it wrong,Hitch titan memories often come to people based on touch, you see!! I thought I be able to get some important information from this! I wasn't trying to do anything improper, not at all it's true,it really is!! Armin said. He really does like Annie,It hurts why does it hurt wait what why would I care right yeah I don't care so why do I feel like this,this can't be right yeah just forget it Y/N.Boom!! What the hell was that?!?

Later that day :

"Sorry I'm late Hange"."It's okay Y/N we were just discussing about how the commander in chief Zackly custom chair was bombed"."oh ok".And then out no where someone came in "Urgent News EREN YEAGER has escaped from his underground cell!! Great it's going to get messy.

The Next day:

I wander why Hange wanted to meet at Nicolo restaurant.How big can a restaurant be.huh I guess he invited the Blouse family,why am I not surprised he does like Sasha.oh I see Gabi and Falco are with them."Sorry I kept you waiting Y/N"."It's okay". "You why are you here right now?I'm busy with some very important guests" he said."We'd like to ask you some questions" Hange said."oh okay".

"Could you wait here for now"?"Hm? Is this that wine you hear so much about, sounds like only officers get to drink it but still" Jean said." what's that? aren't we survey offices too? Connie said. "Yeah, we deserve a treat every now and then,just a sip"."Get your hands off that!! "It was just a little joke no need to overreact"."this would be a wasted on eldians"."Are you still going on about that stuff Nicolo?""Don't touch me,Eldian".

"Nicolo Jean!! Stop it now"."This none of your Business Y/N"."I said STOP IT NOW"."Owww let go of my wrist Y/N,let go of my wrist you eldian"they both said."This definitely not how your going to impress Sasha Nicolo"."what is that suppose to mean"."You know what I mean now leave and attend to your guests".

"You can sometimes be as scary as Mikasa Y/N" Jean said."ummmm what did you mean by that Y/N?" Connie said." what did I mean about what?" About what you meant to impress Sasha to Nicolo"."oh that ummm you didn't know that he likes her the important guest are Sasha's family"." What!?!" they all said shocked." ummm yeah didn't you guys know wait Sasha you didn't know it's pretty obvious".

" Noooo I didn't know he liked me I don't like him like that,wait do I like him what of course not wait are you sure he likes me, I never really liked someone?!?!". " so why are you blushing" Mikasa said."aaaaaa Mikasa stoppppp"." calm down she was just kidding right Y/N" Connie said."ummm I guess"."What!?! you guess what's that suppose to mean"."Nothing Sasha it she meant nothing okay,don't think much about it"."okay"

Connie POV :

When she looked at me I think I might have been blushing a little bit.I've released it when Sasha all most died I've released how much she means to me and more then just a friend.But I know we were just going to be friends and nothing more and I was more sure of that now.


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV:

"Everyone get over here,It's bad!!"Armin said."I'd heard these two were on the run" Nicolo said."Nicolo drop the knife" Hange said."stay back,get back" he said. "Nicolo let go of the kid now or are you capable of killing a unconscious kid,huh are you Nicolo" I said." huh?! let go of the knife I don't want to hurt you". "So let go of the knife and the kid"."aaaaa I didn't mean to hurt you I just got scared I didn't mean to hurt the kid either".

"Hange rinse that kids mouth out for me some of the wine got in it,though it's probably too late". "Huh is there something in the wine? Hange said."I think it's Zekes spinal fluid"."what do you mean?" Hange said."Zeke's spinal fluid in in the wine" Jean said.

"I don't have proof but the survey ships have been packed full of this wine from the very start and just as I was started settle in here as the chef, I was told to serve it to corps members, starting with the high-ranking officer's" Nicolo said."who told you" Jean said." Yelena, as far as I know she was acting alone, I don't know about the other volunteers". "I-I've never heard of this before either" said Onyankopon."But it doesn't make sense, eldians freeze up the they drink Zeke's spinal fluid, right?!" Connie said.

Argh this is so confusing and why are they so loud,I'm setting on the floor I'm tired I'll just pretend like I'm listening I though to my self.

A few minutes later :

Huh what's all that noise,wait where I am where is everyone shit I fell asleep."What the hell Eren stop it" I said. "Oh good your awake now we can go"." what the hell is wrong with you why the did you hit Armin and what did you do to Mikasa to make her cry?!" "Why do you care you don't even know them or what you wanna make friends and not be lonely anymore".

Thud wack thud boom what the hell is wrong with you!? "Master Yeager are you okay arrest her"."I'm fine let's just go".

A few minutes later :

"So,do we just watch everything unfold from here now?, Armin can you use your titan to get out of here?" "Connie said." no all I can do is blow this town away"." so why'd Eren beat you to a pulp, can't you tell me already? Jean said."he hurt Mikasa with his words, so I attacked him then he hit me back".

"He hurt Mikasa how?"."Stop it it's fine"."no it's not tell me how he hurt her"."hey, isn't that enough Jean? he's turned into a total piece of shit, he's lost sight of who he is to the point that he'd hurt the two people he used to care about the most for no good reason"."If he was in his right mind I don't see him doing that with out a reason couldn't there be something else he had in mind"."Jean said.someone's coming, oh never mind it's just Yelean" I said.

"Nice to see you again heroes of shiganshian, it pains me that these iron bars have to separate us during this reunion" Yelean said.Argh it's going to get loud in here I'm going to sleep I thought to my self.

A few minutes later :

Boom!! huh what the hell is that noise."It's started the titans have started to move" Armin said.Great I just have to act like I don't know what's about to happen yeah I can do this just calm down Y/N. I'm just so tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Your POV :

"Onyankopon?! What's going on outside?!" Jean said."The Marleyan army is attacking from the sky using airships! about 500 soldiers,along with the Armor,the jaw and the cart! Eren's taking all of them on by himself!" "Wha?!" " he's fighting hard but he can't fight forever! Marley will steal the founder from us! please you're all got to help! let's defend Eren together!"

"You can't be serious!fight together?! After all you've done?! This is your battle!Did you really think we'd take from a traitor like you?!" "I- I'm sorry"."Connie let him go now!!"." back off Y/N okay,I'm tired of being betrayed by Reiner by Bertolt! Annie! Eren! I'm sick and tired of it dammit! why why should we have to help Eren just so none of us can have kids?!

"Just calm down Connie if we help Eren we can also stop him and Zeke"."okay fine".

Sasha POV:

"Hey Nicolo can you take my family somewhere safe"."Oh yeah of course um stay safe Sasha and I promise to keep your family safe".Thank you and you to stay safe".

Your POV:

I really just want to stop here and tell everyone what I know but I just can't."hey Y/N are okay you seem a bit off are you okay you don't have to help us we'll be fine"."I'm fine it the least I can do Armin meet you at the rooftop".

Boom the gate to shiganshina district has been blocked, Zeke has taken down there ships the moment that will change history is near.I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep and never wake up I just have to wait a little longer let's just get this over with."please help Eren and Zeke I believe in you Armin".Yelean can be a little scary.

Whoosh whoosh Boom  
How the hell are we supposed to get close to them there's so many Marleysoldiers. Roooaar.What the hell,no it was Zeke scream no it's to soon.huh it's that little girl Gabi s-she's going to shout Eren. Boom  
Oh god Eren I hope you know what your doing   
Boom!Boom!Boom! I really don't want to deal with this I just have to play along for a little while. 

"Hear me,all subjects of Ymir my name is Eren Yeager I now speak to all the subjects of Ymir by way of the founding titan's power, every wall on the island of paradis has been unhardened all the of the titans buried within them have begun to walk, my goal is to protect the people of paradis who born me and raised me but the world desires the extinction of the people of paradis , over countless years their hatred has grown beyond this island they surely will not stop until they have killed every one of the subjects of Ymir,I reject their desire the titans of the walls will trample and rumble all the lands beyond this island until the lives there are eliminated

I can't think of anything else first I need to take care of the Titans 

A few minutes later :

It's a mess we got rid of the Titans but still it's a mess.How much longer do I have to pretend sometimes your so stupid Eren.

A day later :

We got Reiner time to meet the others Annie back so Armin can be happy now yeah, but I feel sad why is that I shouldn't even care about him any of them but yet I want to save them all.Do I like him what of course not right I don't know any more just don't think about it besides he likes Annie.I'm surprised that Marley is helping us then again there home land is getting destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV:

"Instead of staring each other down could some of you help me?" Hange said."Hmph, to think we'd all be here talking a meal together after all the time we spent trying to kill each other,you know you'll get the word you want if you just let Eren Yeager go,that heaven for you Island Devils" the Marley general said."like I explained,general none of us want genocide we wouldn't have scurried off to a forest to lay low and make stew if we did" Hange said.

"So you're saying you finally see whose side justice is on?"."Justice were you just talking about justice? So we were the bad guys for fighting against those titans you people kept sending over to us?! Listen up! The reason we fought as hard as we did is because we didn't want to be eaten alive by titans!! And you're over there trying to say that's something devils would do?!" Jean said.

Yeah you do look like devils to me, all are concerns about paradise have come true, and now you're working on destroying the world, this is the result of all your hard fought battles is it not"."listen here, if is mom wasn't eaten alive after the walls got torn down Eren would never have done this in the first place! You're the ones who backed him into using the rumbling aren't you?!" Jean said.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about history? You at least understand that Eldia was that first to devastate Marley and make it's people suffer right".oh god things are going to get messy I'm out of here." hey Y/N were are you going you haven't eaten yet" Hange said."Yeah I'm not hungry I'm just going on a walk I won't take long".

A few minutes later:

Huh, what is Jean doing here."hey Jean are you okay it looks like your going crazy? Hey Hey Jean it's going to be okay this will all be over with soon". "Yeah,I know it's just I'm tired of all this fighting I just want it to stop and a normal life, I miss Marco why did he have to die why couldn't it be me instead he great guy he taught me so much he was my best friend and Reiner,Bertholdt and Annie killed him they killed "."Hey Hey It's going to get better okay eventually I'm sure your going to have the life you want, I'm sure you will maybe even with Mikasa"."huh?! with Mikasa w-what do you mean by that!?" "Will I know you like her it's somewhat noticeable but I think you guys will look cute together".

"I don't know what your talking about"."yeah yeah will I'm tired I'm going back to sleep"." what ever at least I talk to her not like you"."what?! What are you talking about I don't like anyone"."Are you sure course I see the way you look at Armin".w-what I don't know what talking about"."say the to your face your blushing never thought you could your always so emotionless".

The next day:

Looks like my cover is going to be blown today.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Your POV:

"The harbor the Yeagerists have captured it" Pieck said.They must have gotten there first by engine, they were prepared for battle the place was covered in soldiers with anti-titan gear, they've figured out that we want to prevent the rumbling and they plan to stop us before we can.

"Hey keep a low profile look over there, we have to kill them all at once it's the only way to secure the ship" Hange said."we'll use the power of all are Titans alongside your weapons to do that got it" Annie said.Huh Y/N were are you going" Hange said."I have a plan,I'll go and get everyone out the building,once I do attack kill anyone who gets in your way".

"Wait we can't do that" Jean said. "Why not?" We've known some of them since the training corps"." So there the bad guys here you shouldn't care about them anymore"."How can you say that you were there with us we were like a family"."You guys were like a family I never cared for them so just kill them or do you want more people to die"..."though so, I know you care for them but there's no other choice".

"So you all know the plan right". "Yeah".wish me luck."wait Y/N of do you know they won't just arrest you" Armin said." Oh um I just know"."oh okay be safe"."Yeah you too all of you"."oh Y/N cares about us I'm honored" Hange said." yeah yeah whatever".

Floch POV:

"Do you hear me? What's important is to know your place"."Floch Miss.Reiss wants to talk to you"."Do you know what she wants"."No she won't tell us she only wants to talk to you "Okay I'm coming".This better be good.

Your POV:

"Hey Floch we need to talk"."What is it, it better be good I'm kinda busy"."I came to take the Hizuru family"."where?"."To jail where else"."Why?"."Why so many questions just give them to me NOW"."Fine, bring them out"."Yes sir". "where are they"."where are who"."the scouts, you know where they are"."I actually don't know where they are, guess they don't trust me".

"I'm surprised your always around them". "Yeah we're just not close"."Here you go sir".  
"Thank you, you may go now"."You killed two of them didn't you"."What no there all here"."There's two missing you killed them didn't you"."okay fine I did so what, they needed to know there place"."Why do you always have to kill innocent people"."Whatever are you going to take them or not"."Yeah yeah"

"Well goodbye Floch".1.2.3 go guys."Bye Floch hope you go to hell"."Huh".Chak Boom Boom "Go guys Now kill them If they get in your way!"BOOM "traders how dare you Y/N I thought you were with us"."Guess you thought wrong Floch".Your an annoying bastard".You bitch how could have Eren ever have trusted you!


	8. Chapter 8

Your POV :

After the fight on the ship:  
We made it but still I could have done more to save commander Magath I could have save them,Argh this is so stressful.Let's see what can keep my mind occupied.Huh oh it's just Armin and Annie they look happy yeah."Do you think they would end up together?"."Huh what oh it's just you Jean".

"So do you, do you think they will end up together?"."Oh um I don't know"."Do you want them to end up together?"."I don't really care, It's not my choice"."But you like Armin don't you want to be with him, or I'm I wrong?"  
"Wait what your wrong I don't like him"."Are you sure cause when I was waking here I saw you looking at them you had a sad kinda of hurt look and you usually have an emotionless expression so something must be wrong".

"I'm fine Jean okay I don't like him"."Stop being in denial Y/N"."I'm not in denial"."Yes you are"."No I'm not,okay fine what if I did like him what next"."You tell him that you like him"."okay fine I tell him that I do like him it can either way he can reject me or tell me he likes me which I doubt that"."You never know he can like you"."Really look at him you can tell he likes her he's blushing"."He could be embarrassed"."Really so why is Annie blushing too she would never do that even if she's embarrassed".

"Well your right but it's better than hiding you feelings"."like you hide your feelings for Mikasa"."ok that's different"."How she likes Eren but you like her there no difference"."So you admit that you like him"."what no stop changing the subject"."You changed it first".  
"Argh whatever I'm just going to go"." Okay whatever you say".

Why dose he keep bugging me about that it's not like his not the same as me.Whatever I don't have time to think about that.I started humming while looking out to the sea.

I told you,My heart's leaning towards you   
A little more then I knew something  
Was scaring you Is it too much  
Or too fast or too forward?  
Should I step back and pretend   
I don't feel this way?~  
Well I don't wanna tell a lie~~  
I don't wanna have to hide~~  
It's on the line~~  
I've waited for a sign~~  
I see it in your eyes~~  
I know you really feel the same~  
I need to know if I should raise or fold~  
My heart is stuck on hold~  
I wanna know which way to go~  
I can't love alone~  
I can't love alone~  
I tried not to fall so far for you  
Now I can't get away from anything you say  
You make me feel nervous and stupid  
Whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games~  
I don't wanna tell a lie~~  
I don't wanna have to hide~~  
It's on the line~~  
I've waited for a sign~~  
I see it in your eyes~~  
I know you really feel the same~  
I need to know if I should raise or fold~  
My heart is stuck on hold~~  
I wanna know which way to go~  
I can't love alone~  
Oh I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me~  
If you don't take me, you should leave~~~  
It's on the line~~  
I've waited for a sign~~  
I see it in your eyes~~  
I know you really feel the same~  
I need to know if I should raise or fold~~~  
My heart is stuck on hold~~  
I wanna know which way to go~  
I can't love alone~~~~~  
I can't love alone~~~~  
I can't love alone~~~

Armin POV:

That was embarrassing but dose she really not know that I like her, I thought it was noticeable guess not.Huh who is that singing there voice is lovely and calming.oh it's Y/N I never knew she can sing I don't really know anything about her.Should I go and talk to her what if she doesn't want to talk, should I just say hi I think I will."Hey Y/N"."oh um hey Armin"."I didn't know you could sing it very calming"."Oh thinks I get that a lot"."You sing around a lot of people".

"No i use to when I was little now I only sing around people I trust or when no one's around"."I never heard you sing until now I don't think no one has do you not trust us"."No it's not that it's just that I don't really know any of you"."That's true but you do trust us right". "oh yeah of course I do"."You don't like talking to people do you"."Huh what makes you say that"."well because your playing around with your hands and your looking around like you don't want to talk to me".

"What no no I do want to talk to you it's just I'm not use to talking to people"."Oh do you not feel lonely you have no one to talk to"."Well it's not really and I do have someone to talk".  
"Eren"."Huh"."It's Eren that person you can talk to isn't"."Yeah how did you know?"."Me and Mikasa would see you guys talking and he would always sneak of somewhere, so we followed him when he did cause we were worry about him when we followed him he would always meet up with you, I think Mikasa was kind of jealous of you".

"Oh well she shouldn't be we're just friends but then again she does like him"."Yeah the true but I'm just wondering how did you guys become friends you never talk to each other before if you don't mind me asking"."oh umm I couldn't sleep one night so I went outside of HQ and went out back to get some fresh air and set on the grass to look up at the sky, when I saw Eren coming towards me and set down next to me and just stared at the sky time past by and we fell asleep next to each other, whenever we were there we would talk to each other so yeah that's of we become friends".

"I'm glad he became your friend he seemed less tense I'm guessing it was because of"."I really doubt that"."Everyone get ready we're about to land" Hange said."Guess it's time". "Yeah"."Oh and Armin it's not your fault this is happening or Mikasa's so don't blame your self"."Know wonder Eren talk to Y/N she always knows what to say she doesn't even realize it. 

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Your POV:

That was embarrassing and why did he have to keep asking questions that was nerve-racking I don't have time to think about that I have to think about, how the hell I'm I supposed to get Eren back with out killing him talking won't work I tried that, he's already killed most of Marley I bit be able to knock him out but I"ll have to get close to him shit I should have done something before.

Mikasa POV:

"Excuse me Miss Mikasa"."Yes Lady Kiyomi"."I was just wounding do you know her"."Who,oh yeah that's y/n why"."Oh it's nothing but do you know her last name"."oh yeah it's actually I don't think I do"."By any chance do you think it's Riess"."No it can't be it's only for the Royal family and the only one left is Queen Historia".  
"Oh ok thank you"."Ok?"."Hey Sasha do you know y/n last name?"."No I don't think so why"."Just wondering".

That's wired I don't think any of us know her last name we don't know anything about her really.

Your POV:

Where is he I didn't shoot him enough he must still be alive, well the hell are you Floch ."Hey y/n we're about to leave you coming"."oh hey Armin yeah I'm coming ,so is Annie coming with us"."No I don't think so"."oh well that sucks we could have use her,well I'm just going to get the fuel".

"Excuse me miss"."oh yes Lady Kiyomi"."I'm just wondering do you have a last name"."umm no"."Are you sure because when you went to save us the yeagerists address you by Miss.Reiss, oh why so shook"."I don't know what your talking about you must be mistaken I don't have a last name,I must be going now".What the fuck how does she know what the hell did Floch say I have to find him.God I'm getting nervous screw it can't hide anymore.

Armin POV:

"Floch!! Where the hell are you I know your still alive!!"I heard y/n say.Wait what is she talking about"y/n what are you talking about Floch is dead you shot him".Then I saw Floch he's still alive how is that possible, I saw y/n shoot him.

Your POV:

"I knew it was to easy you just won't die well you"."You bitch how could you betray us how could you betray Eren he trusted you!!!"."I would never betray him his my best friend I helping him!!!"."If he's your friend help him with the rumbling!!"."I know him better than you and he doesn't want this course if he did he would stop us himself,I will not let you stop us"."you trader!!!". Bang bang

"I really don't care what I am to you or too anyone"."I can't let you kill anyone anymore" I said to myself while walking to Floch's body to check if his still alive."Well his dead oh well he kind of deserved it"."what did he mean by that" Armin said."oh umm that's a long story we don't have time for that"."y/n what did he mean what aren't you telling us".

"That I knew Erens plan all along and that I'm an ackerman also apart of the royal family that's not even half of it, yeah I hid a lot of things from you all"."what's with the shock faces are you guys really that surprised, we really should be going the rumbling is coming I'll explain everything once we get moving, oh and Annie Falco your coming with us no discussions".

"wait what no his not going anywhere with you we can't trust you"."well you should cause I know how to stop Eren you could come with us if you want too Gabi I won't mind the more the merrier".

To be continued...


End file.
